Daughter of Momoko
by pchop
Summary: Notorious band of seven were ordered to kill her. Bankotsu doesn't want to kill her. Why and why does this demon, Hosen, want her dead? It's going to be a long adventure. AU BAND OF SEVEN. READ AND REVIEW!
1. The seal has been broken

**this is my second fanfic its an AU and a few OC's also some regular inuyasha characters. PLEASE REVIEW(DONT BE CRUEL)**

* * *

><p><em>The ruthless, strongest demon of the western lands in feudal Japan, Hosen, knew no one could defeat him. He knew he brought fear to both humans and demons. Even though he was strong he would never cease to gain more power, but something was in his way, or rather someone. The daughter of the great samurai Doji; princess Momoko. Princess Momoko is a priestess with sorcery powers, she is well known for her strong power, and is said to be even more powerful than her father. She lived in a huge castle in one of the more wealthier villages, as she took care of her young daughter and her ill father.<em>

_Hosen was going to seek her out. He was unaware if the Princess was going to kill him, or if she was even capable of it. He would get threatened by the ones he slain; they would tell him that he will one day be destroyed by the great Momoko. He didn't believe such things, "Who could possibly defeat me?" he thought grinning._

_He lived in a hidden castle in the mountains. "Hebi," he said as a white demon snake appeared beside him. "Princess Momoko will die tonight." he grinned and his snake hissed with pleasure of what his master had just said. In that moment Hosen was gone. Hosen flew through the skies making his way to the village where Momoko resides. He finally arrived, now hovering over the village. He floated with the big, bright full moon behind him. He held out his hand and his naginata formed in his hands._

_One of the soldiers of the village just so happen to look up, his eyes in fright as he noticed the demon. Before he could let a scream out, Hosen whipped his blade. Screams was heard from inside the castle where Momoko was watching her daughter sleep. She got up, there was no need to look out the window she knew what was happening. She knew that Hosen would come for her and she quickly prepared herself. As she grabbed a couple of items and sprinkled the floor with sand, she could see flames through her small windows._

_Guards stood outside of her room and she could hear them. "You leave the princess alone!" She heard one guard said before he started to scream in fear. "Please no...don't..nooooo!" The sounds from both the guards were now gone. Hosen then sliced the doors, followed by him stepping inside._

_He was now inside of the princesses room staring at her and she stood a few feet away from him. He smiled at the fact she was a very attractive young woman. She had thick long black hair that reached her calves, her eyes were deep blue, her eyelids painted with baby blue shadow and her lips painted red. _

_He lifted his naginata and pointed it to her. "You're going to die tonight princess." He said as he grinned._

_The small child laying on the floor could no longer stay sleep because of all the noise. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mother and the demon apart, but face to face. She laid there quiet scared, confused, not knowing what to do. Hosen raised his blade and a black and red small sphere was now at the tip of it. He started to laugh maniacally as the sphere grew and grew._

"_Mommy!." her daughter shouted in fright as she quickly sat up. Momoko ignored her, for she had to focus. She had to focus all her strength to defeat the demon. She then quickly pulled something out of her sleeve and pointed it to Hosen. The object was a small golden pentagram. His in confusion to what she was doing._

"_SEAL!" She yelled. The pentagram started to glow a purplish color as well as the sand sprinkled around the room. Hosen froze, he felt as if his strength was being sucked away from him. The sphere disappeared and he slowly fell to the ground. He fell on his knees then his stomach, all the while Momoko still pointed the pentagram at him._

_Hosen could barely move. He watched as Momoko's daughter ran up to her; she was no older than four. Momoko put away the pentagram as she walked a little closer to Hosen. The room was no longer glowing. _

"_What did you do to me you stupid wench," he said weakly. _

"_I sealed your powers away. If I had more strength I would've sealed them away for ever, but sadly I didn't and sadly this seal last only 10-15 years." She then walked to her daughter who stood frightened a few feet behind her. She kneel down to her daughter and gave her a small smile. She felt weak, the spell she had cast took a lot of her power._

"_You won't get away with this!" shouted Hosen, as he used his little bit of strength and put it into his blade. He lifted it up and swung the blade in the direction of the child. Momoko's eyes widened in fright as she quickly put up a barrier around her and her daughter. The blade was strong and it took most of her strength to keep the barrier up._

"_Mommy!" cried the little girl as she held on to her mothers sleeve. Hosen could no longer hold the blade. It dropped and ceased trying to kill them. Momoko put down the barrier, she panted heavily. Her daughter watched her mother with sad eye._

"_You may have weakened me now you filthy wench, but I will be back and I'll kill you and that child."_

"_You will be stopped, yet again!" She said looking at him then turning her gaze to her daughter. She reached towards and grabbed a black staff. She handed it to her daughter, the child took it while she looked at her mother confused. Momoko unhooked something from around her neck; a black thread necklace with a blue diamond shape crystal hanging from it. Momoko held the stone as she concentrated. The mother said a chant, the child could not make out, and the crystal glowed. Momoko put the remainder of her power into the necklace. She put it around her daughters neck._

_Hosen was watching, he wandered what she was doing. He continued to watch and listen as he laid there helpless._

"_This is now yours, Misaki. Keep it always and with it I will always be with you." She said smiling sadly at her daughter._

"_Mommy?" Misaki whispered with tears building in her eyes. She gripped the staff ._

_Her mother then touched the staff, looked at it then back at her daughter. "Use this to protect." Momoko's eyes then filled with tears. They ran quickly down her face as she kissed her daughter on the four head. She then collapsed on the ground, eyes closed with tears staining her cheeks._

"_Mommy...MOMMY, MOMMY!" Misaki yelled as she shook her dead mother, hoping that she wake up._

_Hosen watched he was completely out of power. His body started to fade and he soon was a ball of light. The ball of light flew out of the window into the night sky. The child sat on the floor still shaking her mothers body while tears fell from her eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 years later<strong>_

She sat on the back of a moving wagon. It moved slowly towards a village. She was a young. She had long straight black hair; which was pulled down into a thin ponytail and she had a parted bang. Her eyes were dark blue. She wore a two layered kimono. The kimono was red with flowing long sleeves and the skirt part came to her mid thigh. The undergarment part was black; you could see the collar of it and the sleeve of it wrapped around her hand lacing around her middle fingers. She had her staff on her back.

She smiled as she rode the wagon. She was deep in her thoughts...daydreaming. Thinking about her and _him_.

_Flashback_

_She sat down on the ground next to a young man. He wore a white male kimono, covered in silver armor. The armor had blue designs on them. His skin was tan and he had a long black hair. His hair was in a long braid. His forehead had a purple star tattoo on it. He was laying down on the ground with his hands behind his head and eyes shut. She looked down at him._

"_You can take me now, if you want...you know that right." She said still looking down at him._

_His eyes opened and he looked at her. He sat up and got on top of her. They were staring each other in the eyes._

"_Not until I make you my wife." He said leaning down to her lips. Their lips locked in a long passionate kiss._

_End of Flashback_

"Misaki! Misaki!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a man calling her. She looked to where the sound was coming from and saw her demon friend Kai standing on the side in the grass. He was tall and had purple grayish hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had golden eyes. He wore a traditional black top, with armor on his shoulders and abdomen. He wore gray pants with a sword tied around his waist.

She hopped off of the wagon and walked up to him. He had a light blush on his face.

"Hey, Kai." She said smiling at her friend. He smiled back. "What are you doing around here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. Its been a while." He said.

"It hasn't been that long," she said still smiling.

"I went into the village, you weren't there I was just about to leave."

"Oh I see, sorry. I was just wandering around...got bored."

He nodded, "I see...well Kaede was looking for you. She said if I seen you to tell you that she wants to speak to you."

"Um, ok. Well I guess I'll see you later." She said waving him goodbye as she walked away. She walked into the village greeting people as she passed them. She then walked into a hut. An old woman wearing a white and red kimono and with a patch over one of her eyes turned to the presence. She didn't speak she just sat down. Misaki sat down next to her.

"I heard from Kai that you wanted to speak with me grandmother." Misaki suddenly said after some silence.

"Yes." She said.

"...About what?" Misaki said looking at her grandmother with both worry and confusion in her eyes.

"The seal has been broken." Kaede said now facing her.

Misaki's face became pale. "How do you know?" She said curiously.

Kaede then pulled out a rusted black pentagram from her sleeve. Misaki looked at it; it looked familiar and suddenly she remembered where she had seen it before. It soon crumbled into ashes. Kaede let the ashes fall out of her hand and onto the floor. Misaki eyed the ashes.

"That is how I know." Kaede said.

"I see...so now what?" Misaki asked still staring down at the ashes.

"I would say hide and protect ye self, because the demon would surely go after you. He indeed would you are the daughter of the one who sealed him."

Misaki looked up at her grandmother, something burning in her eyes. She then stood up. "I will not." She said her grandmother head snapped to look at her.

She looked at her grandmother, eyes still burning. "He is the one who caused my mothers death. Like hell I'll run from him, nor will I let him do to this village what he did to the last." She then pulled her staff from her back and held it in front of her. "I will protect the innocent from his murderous hands." She then turned her back to leave, but before she could her grandmother spoke.

"He isn't going to come right away he is still very weak. He may still have you killed; he may get someone to get it done for him."

Misaki then walked out. She walked through the village until she was at the village army's base. She walked up to an old soldier, who rested under a tree. She kneel down. He looked at her and smiled.

"Misaki,...I see it in your face you know about Hosen don't you." he said.

"You know?" She said raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, "Yes me and your grandmother are good friends.

She lowered her gaze. "She said he is weak, and he may send someone after me."

"He might send The Band of Seven."

"Who are they?"

"Ruthless mercenaries; whom are very strong and very much feared."

"Mercenaries huh? Well I know mercenaries do just about anything, and if they're ruthless I know they'll have no problem trying to kill me." She said standing up.

He looked up at her. "Why are you here? We haven't been in any battle to need your help."

"I want to train. I need to build up my strength and skill, because I AM going to be prepared for the enemy." With that she walked off to the other soldiers.

* * *

><p>7 men stood on a burning battlefield. All around them laid dead , bloody, severed bodies. One of the men was short and stubby, another was very very huge in size with green spiky hair. There was one who wore a female kimono and his lips were painted red. One held a small gauge with a blue bandana wrapped around his head, as another was half human half machine. The other had claws as his weapon and black, spiky hair and the one who stood in the middle of them was the youngest. He had a long black braid and held a huge halberd.<p>

"Ah, what a blast." Said the one with the painted lips. His voice was similar to a females. He put his sword over his shoulder.

"Yes, it was what do you think big brother?" The one with the bandana facing the younger man.

"It was indeed," he said smiling. He turned around to the sound of horse steps. He looked up to see the man who was on the horse just a few feet away. He wore a red mask and a hat covering his long black hair.

"What is it?" He asked still looking up.

"Bankotsu, my lord wants to see you and the rest of the band of seven at once."

"Nah" Bankotsu said turning his back to the man. The man became quite irritated.

"This seems to be an urgent mission. He says the price will be more than enough for all of you put together."

The one with the bandana eyes widened to the statement.

"Big brother are you sure?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to do it Renkotsu?"

"Um...well..it's just, well the pay sounds good."

"You can if you want, why don't you go and see what the mission is all about first."

Renkotsu nodded. He walked over to the masked man on the horse. The man nodded and they walked off.

Renkotsu and the man walked to a huge castle. The masked man greeted guards as they let them pass. The man waited outside of the castle as Renkotsu entered. Renkotsu walked through the halls searching for the lord of the castle. The lord of the castle slid open the door of the room he was in and poked his head out. Renkotsu noticed and ceased his walking.

"I guess Bankotsu sent you." The lord then put his head back into the room leaving the door open for Renkotsu to enter.

Renkotsu entered, the lords back to him.

"I have received a letter." The lord spoke, slightly turning to Renkotsu. "It was from the great demon Hosen."

"Hosen?" Renkotsu questioned.

"He was a ruthless demon who once spread fear throughout the western lands."

"I see...and what exactly did the letter say."

"The letter was more of a threat. He was once sealed by Princess Momoko; a powerful priestess. She is dead, but her daughter is still alive. He wants her dead. He also wants an item from her; he said it is a black threaded necklace with a blue crystal dangling from it. If this isn't fulfilled he will destroy this whole village, starting with me."

Renkotsu spoke,"How are we suppose to find, or even kill her if we don't know what she looks like or where she is at."

"He also sent a painting of the young female. He has been spying on her for all these years, though I don't know how." The lord walked over to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. He walked back over to Renkotsu and handed it to him.

"She has to be at least 17" The lord said after handing him the painting.

Renkotsu looked at the painting. Renkotsu then walked out.

* * *

><p>Inside a dark clouded mountains was an invisible. Hosen stood looking out. His demon snake slithered around his feet. "Still be my eyes and keep watch on her." A small, golden rimmed mirror appeared in front of Hosens face. In the mirror he could see what Hebi seen.<p>

"Go!" he said to his demon snake as it quickly slithered out of the castle.

* * *

><p>Renkotsu walked up to his comrades as they sat on piles of dirt and big rocks; except for the big one with green hair and the machine man, who just stood. Bankotsu looked up at him.<p>

"So?" Bankotsu said.

"Whats the mission?" Said the one with the claws.

"Yeah Renkotsu who do we get to kill next?" Said the one with painted lips enthusiastically.

"It is rather easy. I think we should do it big brother for a simple mission the pay is great." Renkotsu said handing him the letter.

Bankotsu read the letter. "So we have to go and kill some girl and steal her necklace."

"What a woman..aw I was hoping it would be a handsome man." said the one with painted lips.

"Thats too easy." Said the one with the claws and black spiked hair.

_A young woman how delightful_, thought the shortest member.

"It is rather simple and I'd like to do it...that is if you don't mind big brother." Renkotsu said.

"Alright lets get going then." Bankotsu said standing up. They all stood up and started to walk. Bankotsu walked ahead.

"Hey if we are suppose to be looking this girl shouldn't we know what she look like, Renkotsu." Said Bankotsu.

"Oh yes," then pulled the folded painting out of his shirt. He handed it to the one with painted lips who looked at it with disgust. He then handed it to another member, who handed it to another member, and so forth. Then it was handed to Bankotsu. Bankotsu held it and looked at it. He stopped in his tracks looking at the painting eyes wide.

"No way..this isn't true it can't be true," he silently said to himself gripping the painting. It can't be _her._


	2. Who are you to her?

**hi this is my second chapter hope you enjoy it! please ppl review and let me know what ya think.**

* * *

><p>"No...Ugh...Let go Kai...Ughhhhh." Said Misaki as Kai pulled her away from the village army's training base.<p>

He turned to face her, "No, Misaki, you've been training for two days straight. Have you even eatten or rested."

She turned her head to look away from him.

"You haven't have you," he sighed. "That isn't good, you're over working yourself.

"I don't care I don't want to rest." She said still trying to fight her way out of his grasp.

_Misaki, you are too stubborn_, he thought as he pulled her into the forest. He pulled her further and further away from the base. He then stopped in front of a large tree. He carried a small bag; he sat it down and then sat down himself, pulling Misaki down with him. She grunted as her bottom hit the ground. Kai pulled a bun out of the small bag he was carrying and handed it to Miskai. She slowly took the bun and quickly ate it.

"Doesn't that feel better," he said smiling at her. She turned her head; she was still frustrated at the fact he took her away from the base. Kai then pulled a black canteen out of the bag and handed it to her.

"Here, have some water as well." She took it, still glaring at him with frustration. She quickly gulped down the water. After she was finished the two of them sat under the tree in silence. Kai was looking up at the sky then he faced Misaki. He turned to see her leaning against the tree fast asleep. He smiled at her. He then pulled out a small balled up sheet that was also in the bag and put it over her.

"Mother..." Misaki said in her sleep as she turned. She kept turning back and forth. "Mother...No." Her eyebrows furrowed. The frown on her sleeping face continued for many more minutes. "Mother please.." "Mother!"

Misaki quickly jumped up. She was panting and sweating. She looked to her side and saw a sleeping Kai. _What a terrible dream...mother_, she thought gripping something under her shirt on her chest. She looked and notice that it was now early morning. She got up and place the sheet on Kai. She smiled then walked off.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu and the rest of the band of seven were sitting around a castle they conquered. Around them laied the bodies of the guards and residents of the castle. Bankotsu sat on the steps, next to the one with the painted lips, drinking saki.<p>

"Jakotsu you could have left at least one woman alive to pour our drinks." He said sipping on saki.

"Big brother is it alright if I go out and try to see if there's a village around. The girl we're searching could be in one of them." Renkotsu asked coming out of the castle.

Bankotsu turned around to see him, "sure," he then took another sip of saki.

Renkotsu nodded.

"I want to come too," Jakotsu said jumping up with joy.

"Alright," Renkotsu said making his way down the steps. The two of them walked off; they were followed by the huge green haired member.

"I guess Kyokotsu is going as well." Bankotsu said sipping more saki. He slowly pulled the small cup away from his lips and stared into it looking at his reflection.

Misaki walked through, the forest looking up at the sky, trying to clear her mind. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Kyokotsu walked through a forest they soon stumbled upon. Misaki continued walking through many trees. The three band of seven members walked through many trees. Misaki soon came to a small opening in the forest. The three members came to a small opening of the forest and stopped once they seen a young woman standing by a tree. They eyed her and she eyed them curiously.

Kai woke up in shock._ Where did she go? _He thought as he got up and walked off, leaving the sheet on the ground.

Renkotsu pulled the painting from out of his shirt and looked at it. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the girl, who was slowly walking in there direction. He then grinned. "That's her," he said to his comrades showing them the painting. The two of them looked at the picture and they too grinned.

Misaki was walking slow because to her these guys seemed suspicious. As she walked she never took her eyes off of the three of them. She stopped as she noticed the one wearing the female kimono pulled out a sword. She then put her hand behind her back and gripped her staff. _What are these guys up to?_ She thought readying herself for an attack.

Jakotsu whipped his sword in her direction. Her eyes widen as she quickly tried to dodge it. She moved quickly enough not to get seriously injured. She winced as she noticed a small cut on her arm. _What kind of sword was that?_, she thought looking at her bleeding cut. The sword was like a snake; it had many many blades connected to one another. Jakotsu pulled his sword back to him. "How do you like the taste of my Jakotsutou?'

"Who the hell are you!" Misaki said holding the spot where her arm was cut.

"Members of the band of seven." Renkotsu said.

Her eyes widen as she remembered what the elder soldier had told her. "The band of seven huh...So you were ordered to take my life, isn't that right."

"Pricesly," Renkotsu said grinning.

"Say goodbye!" yelled Jakotsu as he swung his sword yet again. The blades came towards Misaki. She jumped to dodge them. He kept throwing his blades at her. She kept jumping, turning, dodging them every way possible.

Jakotsu began to get angry. "Be still woman!."

Kyokotsu soon walked forth. Jakotsu stopped swinging his sword. Kyokotsu was a few feet in front of Misaki. She looked up gasping to his size. He was so big and so ugly to Misaki. Kyokotsu raised his balled up hand and quickly threw it down. Misaki opened her mouth to scream at the huge hand that was about to crush her. In a blink of an eye Kyokotsu's hand was severed from his wrist.

Kai stood in front of Misaki, sword out. He turned to her, "Are you alright?" She nodded. Kyokotsu lifted his other hand, Kai noticed and jumped up high to cut it off as well. He then jumped down slightly and slit Kyokotsu's throat. Kyokotsu's throat bled excessively and he soon fell to the ground. Renkotsu and Jakotsu quickly moved before they were crushed.

"He killed Kyokotsu! But it is very handsome."

"Jakotsu stop talking like that a comrade has just fallen." Renkotsu said.

"Sorry."

In the bushes not to far away from the scene laid Hebi, watching every last minute of it.

* * *

><p>Hosen stood in his castle with the small mirror in front of him, watching the scene through Hebi's eyes.<p>

"So my foolish son is protecting that girl." He gritted his teeth at the sight. "He always had a soft spot for filthy, weak humans. What is his relation to her?" He continued to watch the scene through the mirror.

* * *

><p>The short stubby member of the band of seven was walking through the forest to find his comrades. From a short distant he seen two of his comrades standing facing a girl and a demon. He then noticed Kyokotsu's body laying dead on the ground. He gasped, he turned to run. <em>I have to tell Bankotsu about all of this<em>, he thought as he ran out of the forest back to the castle.

When he finally reached the castle and Bankotsu he dropped to his knees out of breath.

"Hey what's wrong Mukotsu?" Bankotsu asked walking up towards him. The other members also watched him as he panted.

"Kyokotsu is dead!"

Bankotsu eyes widen, "What, who killed him?"

"I'm not certain, but I believe a demon did it. The demon was holding out a bloody sword, so it had to be him."

"Damn, what about Jakotsu and Renkotsu?"

"They are alright. I believe they found the girl. There was a girl with the demon and if I am not mistaken she's the one in the painting." Mukotsu said now on his feet.

Bankotsu's eyes widen yet again. "They didn't kill her?," he said eyes low.

"No, she seemed fine."

Bankotsu sighed with relief, making Mukotsu eye him curiously.

"Lets go!" Bankotsu yelled to the other members. "Mukotsu show us where they're at." Mukotsu nodded and began to walk; they followed.

Jakotsu swung his sword towards Kai. Kai blocked the blades with his sword. Jakotsu then grinned and moved his blades toward Misaki. Kai quickly smacked them out of the way with his blade. "You okay?"

"Kai stop treating me like a victim!" She pulled out her staff. "I am not going to let you protect me, I am not going to be a damsel in distress." She held her staff in both of her hands in front of her.

Ignoring her words Kai stood in front of her, ready to protect her from what ever attacks they threw. Jakotsu raised his sword and was about to attack when he heard a, "Yo!" Him and Renkotsu turned around to see Bankotsu and the other band of seven members closing in.

Bankotsu walked up passed Jakotsu and Renkotsu. He stared at the demon and then his eyes wandered to the girl. Misaki walked pass Kai to get a better view and once she seen him she froze. "Bankotsu?" She said looking at him confused. He stared back at her; she couldn't read his eyes.

Kai looked at her, then back at Bankotsu, "Who are you?"

"I am the leader of the band of seven," Bankotsu said glaring at Kai.

Misaki gasped, _He's the what? No, no no no...Why is he._

"Who are you to her?" Bankotsu asked staring at Kai with a deadly glare.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "That's non of your concern. WHY IS IT THAT YOUR COMRADES ARE ATTACKING HER."

With that the spiky haired member with the claws ran readying to attack Kai. They began to fight. Misaki kept her eyes on Bankotsu. Her eyes were becoming watery, but she held back. She then swiftly turned around and stormed off.

"Misaki!" Kai said abandoning his battle and followed her.

"Get back here!" The black, spiky haired component shouted.

"Let them leave," Bankotsu said having his men all stare at him.

"Why big brother?"

Bankotsu didn't answer; he walked off making his way out of the forest. The rest of them soon followed. _What is he not telling us?_ Renkotsu thought.

"Wait up Misaki!" Kai shouted quickly catching up. "What's wrong? Did you know him..The leader that is." Kai said now right behind her. She was quiet she didn't answer. She walked and with her walk you could tell she was angry.

"Misaki? Come on answer me." He grabbed her wrist to stop. He tried to pull her to face him, but she made sure their eyes didn't meet. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Let go!"

Kai eyes widen a little. "I will once you tell me if you know him or not."

She snatched her wrist away from his grasp. She then faced him; eyes full of anger and hurt. "I do know him, or at least I did!"

Kai was a little shocked, "Why is it do you know the leader of those bastards that just tried to kill you?" his face giving off a more serious look.

"He lived in the village with me okay! He was apart of the army a young soldier, and we were close!"

"You were close?"

She turned her head slightly away from him; she could feel tears forming. _Do not cry in front of him you coward, _she thought before speaking. "I spent almost every moment with him. I cared for him more than anyone. He was my first-" She stopped as she thought back to all the kisses they shared.

Kai stared at her. He understood now how _close _they were, and it pained him.

"Then a year ago he left." She said as she fully turned away. Kai followed silently trying his hardest to ignore the pain in his chest. Misaki walked angry at the tears she was forming, angry at the damn thought replaying in her head. The thought of when _he_ left.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_1 year ago_

_Bankotsu walked up to the hut of the priestess Kaede. He peeked inside to see if her grand daughter was in there, but to Bankotsu's disappointment she wasn't. He turned around making his leave only to be startled by the girl he was looking for._

"_Hahaha, did I scare ya?" Misaki said smiling._

"_No!" He said frowning._

_She continued to laugh. He smiled at her laughing face before saying, "Can we go some where and talk."_

_She stopped laughing and nodded. They walked far; out side of the village almost._

"_Bankotsu, what is it?" Misaki asked. Bankotsu didn't look at her he stared out towards all in front of him._

"_I'm leaving."_

_She was taken aback from his words. "W-what?"_

_He then stared at her. "Today was the second time I went into serious battle, but battling isn't serious to me. It's more of a game..No, maybe not a game. What I am trying to say is that it was a blast. I do not want to stay cooped up in this village any more. I want to live my life like there's no tomorrow. Doing what I want when I want, killing who ever I want."_

_Misaki stood there quiet not knowing what to say or to do. Bankotsu turned to her putting both his hands on her shoulders. She looked down at the ground._

"_I know I can't ask you to come with me." _

_she continued looking down silently._

"_Misaki are you mad?'_

_She quickly looked up at him angry, "Of course! You're leaving me behind to..to.. I don't even know!" She turned away from him. He used one of his hands to grab her chin. He moved her face to face his and he then moved his face closer to her._

_Before he could kiss her she kissed him. They both closed their eyes savoring what could be their last kiss._

_End of flash back_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. PLZ CAN U REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF READERS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO I CAN FINISH IT. REMEMBER READERS YOU ARE MY MOTIVATION!<strong>_  
><em>


	3. She's still alive

**HEY THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER. ITS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS. I HOPE YOU READERS ENJOY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT OKAY, I LIKE TO KNOW.**

* * *

><p>Misaki sat underneath a large tree outside her village. She had her knees to her chest and her hands clutching the top of her head. Her eyes were shut very tight, and her face read: sadness, and anger. <em>Stop being such a baby you fool. Ugh, why am I being so weak. Why does he cause me to be so weak? <em>

She sighed, then opened her eyes, and stood up. "I need to go for a walk." She began to walk; she wasn't going any where specific just walking.

Else where Renkotsu was taking a walk. He was silently thinking to himself, _I do not know why Bankotsu had us retreat when the girl was right there. She was in our grasp we could have killed her! I'll kill the girl myself if I have to._ He then stopped once he came upon a shrine. _Perfect,_ he thought as he grinned.

Misaki was walking down a road deep in her thoughts. As she walked she spotted two children playing. One was a girl and one was a boy. The boy was slightly taller and looked as if he was older. The little girl had her brown hair in short pigtails. They chased each other in a circle. Misaki stopped and watched the children. She smiled at them.

The boy stopped running once he noticed Misaki; this caused the girl to stop too. "Hey lady, you should come play with us." He said as he motioned his hand for her to come over.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to mess with strangers?" Misaki asked.

"You're not a stranger, you're just a lady." He replied, with the girl nodding her head next to him.

Misaki laughed, and walked over to them. She bent over and put her hands on her knees. She smiled at the children.

"I'm Oki, and this is my little sister Saiya." He then said.

"Hello, I am Misaki."

"Come on, Misaki, lets play," Saiya said as she started to run. She laughed as she ran. Then suddenly she tripped over a rock. She fell and hit her head on the ground.

"Saiya!," Oki yelled running up to his sister. Misaki followed. Once they got up to her they noticed she was unconscious. Misaki lifted her up off the ground.

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Oki; his facial expression was that of concern.

Misaki eyed the girl, "She should be just fine. There is a scar on her head though. Is there any where we can take her to get that fixed up?"

"There is a shrine just ahead. There's monks who live there." Oki said.

"Show me the way." Oki began to walk off and Misaki followed.

They walked until they reached the shrine. Oki walked up the steps. At the top sat a monk. Misaki looked at him, but he turned his head away. He looks familiar. Thought Misaki, raising an eyebrow.

"Monk please help...My sister...She's hurt. Misaki walked up the steps carrying Saiya. The monk took a look at her and took her from Misaki's arms. He turned his back to them. "I will bring her inside to rest, and I will also treat her wound." He walked inside the shrine.

"I'll wait with you okay. I want to make sure she's alright too." Misaki said to Oki , smiling.

The two of them sat outside for some time. Finally, the monk stepped out of the shrine. "She is inside resting. If you want she is in the last room to the left."

Oki ran inside after hearing that, followed by Misaki. Once they were inside the monk grinned. _Perfect, this was easier than I thought. Soon she will be dead. _He then went into an out house. He changed back into his regular clothes and grabbed his gourd.

Misaki and Oki walked inside of the room. They looked around, but didn't see Saiya. They suddenly heard a noise. They turned around to see the door behind them shut. Misaki began to worry, but before she could do anything she felt herself getting sleepy. She looked down only to see Oki on the floor sleep. She looks down and finds a small bottle releasing some kind of mist. Walking over to the bottle she falls on her knees. She fights the tiredness, but soon is overcome by it, and falls asleep on the ground.

Renkotsu steps out of the shrine. He takes in oil from his gourd and blows fire out of his mouth. He blows the fire all around the shrine. After he finishes he smiles. He walks over to a tree and watches as the place burns. _Damn, I forgot about the necklace...Oh well as long as she's dead and I still get some pay._

Moments later Misaki wakes up to flames all around her. She gasped at the burning room she was in. She went over to Oki and shook him. _Come on, wake up! _He slowly opened his eyes. He jumped up and looked around. He screamed. "Calm down, we have to hurry and get out of here."

"My sister...We have to get my sister."

"Don't worry, we'll definitely get your sister." Misaki assured him. _I knew that man looked familiar. Should have known. He was one of the ones who attacked me those couple days ago!_

Misaki slid the door open. The whole shrine was on fire. Misaki and Oki covered their mouths, tryning not to inhale the smoke. Misaki grabbed Oki's hand and started to walk. She made sure she walked carefully. As they were walking they heard cries.

"That's Saiya!" Oki shouted out.

"Keep your mouth covered!" Misaki said to him.

He did as he was told. They continued to walk some more. Misaki was trying her hardest to be careful with the child. As the walked they stepped over burning objects, and fanned thick smoke. Parts of the ceiling came falling down. Misaki stopped her and the boy in there tracks. The burning pieces laid in front of them.

_How are we going to get over this?_ Misaki thought.

Oki watched the burning pieces in fright. He too wandered what they were going to do. Misaki bent down. "Get on my back," she said to Oki, with her hand placed behind her back. Oki was hesitant at first. "Hurry!" He then quickly hopped on her back. She stood up with him on her back. She took a few steps back, and then ran. She jumped over the burning ceiling pieces.

After the jump her and Oki fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. There was a few rooms in the hall, and began to search the rooms they came upon. They each searched searched a separate room. Misaki opened one of the doors and found Saiya balled up in the corner. Flames surrounded the room. Misaki began to run, not caring about the flames. She dodged them to her best ability.

The heat was over whelming; it made Misaki feel as though she was going to pass out. She was finally up to the girl. The little girl looked up at her and smiled. Misaki picked her up. She began to run out of the room, holding Saiya close; trying to prevent her from getting burned.

Kai was strolling; he stopped once he smelled smoke. He followed his nose to where the smell was coming from. He reached a burning shrine. "Oh my gosh!" He screamed as he ran up to it. He noticed three figures coming out of the shrine. He came a little closer. His eyes widened once he saw Misaki and two children. "Misaki!"

He ran up to her. "Kai?" She said before tumbling over. He caught her and Saiya. From behind a tree Renkotsu watched.

_Damn it, she's still alive_. He then quickly made his leave.

Misaki woke up to a smiling Kai.

"You're alright that's good."

She sprung up looking around. She was lying in grass. "Where are the children?"

"They are alright. They went back to their village; it wasn't far from here."

Misaki sighed, "That's good."

"How did you end up in a burning shrine anyway?"

Misaki paused, "I don't know. Me and the children fell asleep and when we woke up it was on fire." She knew that one of the band of seven did that to them, but she rather keep that to herself.

"Why were you and the children-"

"I think I'm going to go home now," she cut him off.

The next day Misaki was taking a walk. She had to clear her mind again. She heard foot steps in front of her, then they stopped. She looked up to a familiar face.

"Well, well if it isn't our little target." Said the member who wore make up. "I don't know why we didn't kill you. Some reason Bankotsu decided to cease attacking you.

Misaki reached behind her back and gripped her staff. Jakotsu held his snake like sword in his left hand. He held it up to the right side of his face. "Today you'll die by Jakotsu's hands."

He swung his blades toward her. She whipped out her staff and used it to deflect them. He swung them again and again. She dodged them by twisting and turning. She blocked them a couple times with her staff. Jakotsu was getting impatient with her; he threw his blades rather hard . She threw her staff out once again to block herself.

The blades got entangled around her staff. She tugged trying to untangle it. He pulled his sword, having her pulled along with it. He flung her. She flew slightly and hit the ground. She quickly got back up. Jakotsu flung his blades again, cutting her leg in the process.

She winced a little. She ran up to him, jumped up and pushed the end of her staff the his face. It hit him right in the nose. He held his nose, and while he did she spun around swung her staff and hit his side.

He moved to the side a bit. He swung his sword. Misaki bent backwards to dodge it.

She jumped backwards and pushed her staff to his gut. She jumped backwards again after doing so. He threw his blades. They wrapped around her body. She stood still not knowing what to do. She was scared. He smiled evilly.

Jakotsu tugged his blades slightly. He kept smiling as he tugged. She winced at the blades cutting her skin. She shut her eyes, trying to take the pain. She was scared. The blades pierced into her skin. She moaned to the pain.

He tugged more. The deepened into her skin. She wanted to let a scream out. She had to get out of this, if not she would die. She tried to carefully slip out of the blades. It was no go. The cuts began to get longer. She gripped her staff with both of her hands. She pushed her staff up, having it touch one of the blades.

She pushed the blades up, cutting her in the process; they were slipping off her body. She felt Jakotsu tugging more. She quickly pushed them off her. She hit the blades having them fling at Jakotsu. The nearly cut his face. While he was taken aback by the fact his face was almost cut, Misaki took a run for it.

The sun set and, Misaki was walking through a flower field. He body cut up, her clothes torn; her long, black hair out, her eyes hurt, angry. Inside she was beating herself up for fleeting. _I couldn't beat him...I couldn't beat him...I was too weak..I am to weak._ She continued walking through the field.

The moon was full. It was big and bright. Misaki looked up to it, eyes still filled with pain, and disappointment. She came to a lake. The moons reflection glistening in it. She stopped.

In the corner of her eye she seen a figure. She turned to see non other than Bankotsu. He turned and noticed her as well.

"Misaki," he said facing her. He took a step forward, but stopped once she stuck her rod out to him.

"Stay back!"

"Misaki?" he said quietly.

"Don't come near me. You and your _band of seven_ just stay the hell away from me!" She then turned and ran off.

Bankotsu watched her as she ran. He then leaned down and punched the ground. "Damn."


	4. She's the enemy

**HI EVERYONE HERE IS MY FOURTH CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER FOCUSES MORE ON KAI. THERE IS ALOT OF HIM, ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY. DONT HESITATE TO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK!**

* * *

><p>Misaki was lying down in her grandmothers hut. She was bandaged up; hardly anything on. Kaede was mixing something into a small cup. She turned to face her granddaughter who was now sitting up. She looked at her. Misaki's hair was still out; she thought of Momoko when she looked at her, and how they resembled.<p>

"Here drink this, it'll help ye heal." Kaede handed her the cup.

Misaki leaned her head against the wall. She took the cup. She drunk it slowly. Once she was finished she laid back down. Her grandmother sat next to her.

"While you were sleep Kai stopped by. He was worried, I told him you were getting better."

Misaki didn't say anything.

"He's a kind one."

"Kai is a good friend." Misaki said still lying down.

"Ye should show more appreciation towards his gratitude, and devotion to making sure you're alright.

Misaki turned to her side, facing the wall.

* * *

><p><em>7 months ago<em>

_Misaki was walking, when she saw a young, tall, long haired demon fighting three other demons. The other demons he was fighting looked like lizards. She stopped to observe. The long haired demon with the ponytail used his claws to fight them off. They fight continued into a stream._

_The three demons were surrounding him. They jumped on him and started to attack once more. He pulled out a sword and swung it. It swung it in a swift circular motion; cutting the three lizard demons, one by one. Two of them perished quickly. How ever before the third one perished he kicked the demon in the head. Once he kicked him the lizard demon perished, but the young man hit his head on a giant rock that was in the water._

_He became unconscious. He floated through the stream. Misaki gasped as she noticed an upcoming waterfall. She ran on shore as she followed his body. Once he got closer to the waterfall, she jumped in the water. She struggled swimming up to him. Water was pulling her to the side, and it kept splashing into her mouth. She was now up to him. She grabbed onto a huge rock, and grabbed his hand. He was at the edge of the waterfall._

_She struggled trying to pull him; he was too heavy. He slowly was coming too; he opened his eyes, and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw himself dangling over a waterfall. He felt someones grasp on him. He looked to his side and noticed a girl struggling with him. He tried to help her pull him up. With his help she managed to get him to the rock._

_He was still out of it, so she helped him swim back to land. They finally made it back to the land. The panted and coughed once they reached it. He lied down on the ground. She sat next to him. _

"_You tried to help me?" He rhetorically asked._

_She nodded, "demons were attacking you why?"_

_He sat up, "you're a brave little human," he said smiling._

_Misaki frowned seeing that he didn't answer his question. "Okay, I'm brave so what. Being human means I am suppose to be a coward?"_

_He shook his head, "no...it's just you saved a demon..don't see that often."_

"_But it can happen, and it just did! Like I said before, why did those three attack you, or were you the one who picked the fight."_

"_They wanted to see if they could beat me."_

_Misaki raised an eyebrow, indicating her curiosity._

"_They heard of my strength, and they were envious. I guess they decided to attack me in hopes of defeating me."_

_She eyed him. He had long purplish gray hair, pulled up into a ponytail, and golden eyes._

"_Thank you for helping me. What is your name."_

_She came out of her trance, "um..your welcome, and it's Misaki."_

"_My name is Kai," he said smiling._

_Misaki smiled back, he seemed kind. She noticed his four arm had a cut on it. The cut was fresh so it had to come form the recent battle. "You're injured."_

_He looked down at it. "Oh I see, well it's okay."_

"_Not really," she said untying the wrap from her kimono. Kai blushed._

"_Hey, your kimono is loose."_

"_It's fine I have one underneath."_

_he looked there was a black shirt underneath her kimono. She used her belt and wrapped it around Kai's injury._

"_Thank you." He said._

"_It's not a problem."_

* * *

><p>Kai was sitting atop of a hill. The wind blew slightly having his hair blow along with it. He felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find Misaki. She was still bandaged, and noticed she changed her clothes. She wore a grayish blue, sleeveless kimono. The kimono was thigh length and she had a black belt wrapped around it. He noticed her hair was out, and he found her to be lovely.<p>

She came next to him and sat down. He continued to stare at her mesmerized. She looked at him and, he quickly turned his head. He had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Um..Kai?"

"Misaki, why are you injured. When I asked you a couple days ago you shrugged off my question."

She turned away.

"Misaki, did you run into the band of seven again, did they do this?'

She let out a sigh.

"Misaki what happened?" His voice showed his seriousness, and concern.

She turned to face him, "stop worrying, I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes, and I am glad you are, but that isn't the point. You still end up hurt very badly, and you **could have** been killed."

"I'm not going to worry, or be a burden to you. I am not telling you what happened."

He was frustrated. She turned her head away from him, a frown on her face. He put his hands on her shoulders, having her face him. "Misaki, stop acting this way!"

"Like I said, I AM NOT TELLING YOU. You're my friend, yes, but do you think I want to be your burden; or a girl who needs saving all the time!. If I can't do for my self than maybe I am not worth protecting."

He dug his fingers into her shoulders slightly. "I want to protect you, so stop being stubborn."

"Last time someone protected me they lost their life," she said with her head down.

Kai was surprised. What she had said was unexpected. He let go of her shoulders. He looked at her sad face, and felt bad.

"I am not telling you, alright. Deal with it." She turned her back to him.

He looked at her, and sighed. It was no winning with her. He cared so much about her, but hated when she acted like this. They both sat there for a while. They were quiet for at least an half hour. Kai got up, and walked in front of Misaki. He bent down, and stared at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "what is it," she said quite irritated.

"Misaki, I want you to know that I care about you...And I hope that you would try to keep safe." He was blushing.

Misaki was also blushing. "I'll...T-try."

He then stood up and smiled, looking down at her. She looked up at him and smiled as well. He reached his hand out. She looked at it before grabbing it, and he pulled her up.

She gave a excited smile before she ran down the hill. He was shocked by her action, but smiled, and followed. They both ran down the hill laughing. She then started to roll down the hill, and Kai did so as well. They continued to roll, and came to a stop. They laid on the grass laughing, and catching their breath.

Kai then sat up. He stared at the girl next to him, and smiled. "You're doing a lot, considering the fact that you still have injuries."

"You're right, but oh well."

He giggled a little, "oh well huh? You should take better care of your self."

"I'm fine. Don't treat me like a baby, Kai."

"Just trying to look out for you."

She sat up, "thanks, but I am alright." She gave him an assuring smile. They both stood up.

"Could you do me a favor though?" He asked. She looked at him waiting for him to ask.

"Can you please go, and rest. I really want you to get better." He then lightly touched a small cut on her cheek, "I hate seeing you like this."

She smiled, and nodded. She turned to leave, but Kai grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him, "Kai?"

He was lost for words. He wanted her to go rest, but he also wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted badly to hold her. Then he thought of the leader of the band of seven, and he felt a pain in his chest. He remembered Misaki telling him that they were close, and she had cared about him more than anyone. He only hoped that Misaki would feel that way about him.

He then let go of her wrist. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Um...No...Please get some rest."

She shrugged and then made her way back to the village.

Kai started to walk. He noticed something in the trees. He stopped to see if it would show. He froze up when the white demon snake slithered from the trees. _Hebi_, he thought.

The snake hissed. Kai could understand it. It told him his father wanted him. The snaked slithered away and Kai followed. Kai ended up at his fathers where-about. He levitated up. Once he was higher he waved his hand, and a dark castle appeared.

Kai walked inside; behind him Hebi flew in. Once he was inside he saw his father standing in the middle of the floor with a mirror in front of him. His fathered looked unhappy. He walked up to him.

"Father.."

"Tell me, Kai, who is this young female you've befriended."

Kai raised an eyebrow. At first he wandered how his father knew about Misaki, then he realized the mirror. He knew of his fathers ability to use Hebi's eyes.

"Her name is Misaki, and she's-"

"I know who she is!" His father cut him off. Kai stiffened at his fathers sudden outburst. "I've been watching her for years now, and I've been watching you interact with her for the past months."

"Why, why were you watching Misaki?"

"She's the enemy."

"The enemy...How..How is she the enemy, what is it that she has done to you?" Kai was puzzled. Misaki was stubborn, and easily aggravated; but she was so kind, and always willing to help others, not harm.

"She is the daughter of the priestess Momoko."

Kai gasped, "What?"

"You're a disappointment for mingling with the one who sealed away your own father!"

"Father I-"

"You have options. You could please me by killing that girl, and stealing that necklace she always wear. You could betray me, or betray her, and we both know you don't want to betray your dear father do you."

"Father she's my friend."

"She's an enemy! If you continue being her friend, you'll be dead in my eyes. You'd be an utter disappointment. I want her dead, and I want that necklace."

His father kept saying something about a necklace. Kai remembered seeing it on occasions. _What's up with this necklace?_ He thought.

Hebi slithered around Hosens feet. Hosen glared at his son. "You'd never be forgiven." He said.

Kai eyes furrowed. He didn't want to disappoint his father. He always wanted to please his father, but he couldn't stand the thought of betraying Misaki. He walked off. He began to walk around the castle as he thought.

_What do I do. I cannot betray father, but Misaki...Kill her? I could never do that,_ he continued walking through the castle, his head up. _I won't disappoint father._ He turned around, and walked back to where his father was.

"I don't want to disappoint you father."

Hosen grinned, "she's our enemy."

Kai put his head down, "Do I have to kill her?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Hosen said still grinning evilly.


	5. I'm a doctor

Misaki was traveling along a path, alone. It has been a week, and Misaki healed pretty well. "I haven't seen Kai lately..Hmm, hope he's alright." Misaki said aloud as she walked. It wasn't unusual for her not to see Kai for some time, but it was unusual not to see him when she's hurt. He wouldn't bother to leave her side unless she was all better. Her hair was put back into its normal ponytail, and she had a small bag tied to the back of her rod.

She was now off of the path. She was walking in tall grass. A man laid in the grass. Misaki noticed the man and stopped. He seemed to be unconscious, but soon after woke up. He sat up quickly. He noticed a small pile of blood in the grass and some on his hands. "Blood...blood, blood!" He started to say. Misaki noticed the blood too and hurried next to the man.

He was still in shock, and fear by the blood. Misaki was standing beside him. She looked down and noticed he had a deep cut on his arm. The cut was near his wrist. It was deep but wasn't very long; it was about a few inches. She kneeled down to get a better look.

The man was still shaking, looking at his hands. He wore blue top and pants. His top was covered by a brown vest. His hair was in a tiny ponytail. He got out of his trance once Misaki touched his shoulders.

"You're badly hurt, we need to hurry and get you some help."

He looked at her then back at his hands. "Blood, blood everywhere." he said searching the ground around him.

Misaki looked to where he was looking. He made it seem like there was so much blood, but there was only that small pile, and some on his hands, and cut. Misaki began to look around. She noticed up ahead some children playing. "There is probably a village up ahead. Come on we have to get you there before you bleed too much."

She was tugging at his arm for him to get up. He was still to occupy with the blood on his hands. "Come on!" She said pulling him harder. He finally stood up. He was still in the trance. She tugged him to where she seen the children playing.

She walked up to the children, still pulling the man with her. "Do you kids live near by? Is there a doctor, we need a doctor."

The children stopped their playing. They noticed the man, and his injury. Some of the children gasped. "This way!" Said one of the little boys, running. The rest of the children ran as well, signaling them to follow. "Lets go," Misaki said pulling the man.

They followed the children, who took them to a small village. The boy took them to a hut, with stairs. He went inside, and they waited outside. The boy returned followed by a young woman. "This is our caretaker, Ms. Onika." Onika ran down the steps to the man.

She grabbed his arm, and eyed his wound. "Please get him inside, I'll fix this right up." She had a soft voice.

Misaki helped him up the steps. The young woman had already ran back inside. They were now inside. Onika was gathering a few items. Misaki had sat the man down. He was still quiet. "I'm going to wait outside," she had said, and the Onika nodded.

Misaki stepped out, and sat on one of the steps. She watched as some of the children played. One of them stopped, and ran up to her. The child was smiling and Misaki smiled back.

"This is an orphanage. A lot of us lost our families, due to battle. Ms. Onika takes care of us."

"Oh..." Miskai was surprised, the child was so blunt.

The young woman, and the man had stepped out. The blood from his hands was cleaned up, and his wound was wrapped.

"He's all better. You two could stay a while. I could fix you something to eat."

The man sat down next to Misaki. Misaki nodded at Onika. She walked back inside.

Misaki and the man were silent for sometime. Misaki was getting a little frustrated with the silence. "Soooooooo... What's your name?" He quickly came back to reality and looked at her. He gave her a smile as he said, "Suikotsu."

She smiled back, "Well, my name is Misaki." He then put his hand out, and she shook it. After a few more minutes Onika came out holding two small bowls. She handed them to Suikotsu and Misaki. She went back inside, she came out with a bowl for herself. The three sat on the steps and ate.

"One of the children told me that you take care of them, that this is an orphanage." Said Misaki.

"Yes, it becomes quite a handful at times, but I try my best. These children don't have anyone else. Sometimes I get some help from the villagers. Though I also have to tend to them whenever they're sick, or injured."

"So you're also the village nurse?" Misaki asked. Onika nodded. They continued to eat.

"I'm a doctor." Suikotsu suddenly said. The two girls quickly looked at him. "If you need any assistance I'll help."

"I don't want to burden you with our village problems."

"It's alright I really don't have anything else to do."

"How did you get in the predicament that I had found you in," Misaki asked leaning in.

Suikotsu looked at her, "To be completely honest I really don't know." He turned to stare into his half empty bowl, "I don't really know anything about where I was before now."

"Then you should stay here. Onika needs help, and you are a doctor. You could take the role of the village doctor, while Onika focuses on the children."

Suikotsu sat quiet. He let out a sigh.

"It's quite alright, we'll make you feel comfortable." Onika told him.

"And I'll stay a few days to help as well," Misaki said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and nodded at her.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu sat on top of a hill, hands behind his head. The wind blew, and his long braid blew along with it. Jakotsu sat next to him. Jakotsu sighed.<p>

"What's up?" Bankotsu said turning to him.

"I wish our mission wasn't to go after that girl, but instead that handsome demon she was with." Jakotsu said with disappointed eyes.

"Jakotsu you're weird ya know that."

"Huh?"

"But you're a real good pal." He said landing a pat on Jakotus's back.

"Ya think so?" They started to laugh.

Soon Renkotsu came up to them with other members behind him. "Big brother should we continue the search?'

Bankotsu stood up. He pulled his giant halberd from out of the ground. "Yup, come on guys." He then walked off. They followed behind.

* * *

><p>Misaki had already spent two days at the small village. She enjoyed her time there. She was watching the small children play amongst each other. She felt nostalgic watching them; she remembered playing when she was little, in her old village. She then pulled the necklace her mother gave her from under her kimono. She started twisting the blue crystal around.<p>

Suikotsu was inside the hut tending to an old man. He handed the old man a small jar. "Drink this at least once a day, and you should feel better."

"Thank you doctor Suikotsu." The old man took the jar and left out. Suikotsu soon came out.

"Doctor Suikotsu!" The children ran up to him, with cheerful faces. In the short time that he'd been there the children became fond of him. He gave them all warm smiles when they came up to him. He played with the children for a while. All the while Onika and Misaki were conversing, drinking tea.

The evening came, the sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful orange red. Misaki looked up and admired it. A smile upon her face. Her smile soon disappeared once she heard a BOOM. She looked to find out where it came from. There was a fire in the village. Behind the flames she seen six figures. She walked a little closer, her eyes widened. Jakotsu step out and became more visible.

"Suikotsu what are you doing here." He said rather lazily.

"Who, who are you!"

Jakotu sighed. He pulled his sword out, and whipped it at Suikotsu. Suikotsu quickly dodged it. "Stand still Suikotsu." Jakotsu said.

"Who are you, how do you know me?"

Misaki had seen what was going on. The band of seven was attacking that village, and for some reason they were after Suikotsu. She turned arounf and saw Onika running up to her.

"What's happening?" She said panicking. Misaki turned her around and started to push her in the opposite direction.

"Go! Get the children and find a safe place to hide." Onika ran to where the children were and gathered them. Misaki helped. She helped Onika gather a children into a far away hut. They all stood in the hut.

Some of the villages men tried to fight the band of seven. The mechanical looking one was throwing sphere shape saws at them. Cutting through them, one by one. The leader, Bankotsu, used his halberd to slice each man that dared to come near him.

Misaki was n the hut looking out through the door. She saw the village being destroyed. She ran out of the hut.

"Be still Suikotsu!" Jakotsu was chasing after him, continuing to swing his sword.

"No...Leave me be!" Suikotsu screamed as he ran. Misaki stopped running, she spotted Jakotsu, and Suikotsu. Suikotsu tripped. The moment he was about to hit the ground, Jakotsu cut his shoulder with his sword.

Everything around Suikotsu froze. He felt weird, he felt as if he were changing. He was changing. His hair became wild; it was in spikes. His face changed from a soft gentle man, to a monster. He stood up.

He looked at Jakotsu, "Hey thanks. Good to have that annoying doctor put away," he said to Jakotsu.

"Good to have you back," Bankotsu said now standing next to Jakotsu. Jakotsu threw something at Suikotsu. He caught it. It was his claws. He put them on.

Misaki was standing from a good distance. She seen everything, _he's a member...of the band of seven...what is going on? _Her hand was covering her mouth, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Why don't you rear in your self in, you've been trapped in that doctor for too long." Bankotsu said. Suikotsu gave a mischievous smile.

Misaki still stood there in shock. She then noticed the stubby member. He was letting out some kind of gas on some of the villagers. His face was covered and they were passing out. _Poison! _She thought, quickly running up to him.

He noticed her, and turned to her. She jumped up, pulled her rod out, and slammed it on top of his head. She cracked his skull, he fell backwards. _He's dead_, she thought sighing. She then turned her gaze back to where the other members were.

Suikotsu was walking up to one of the children. They snuck out of the hut after Misaki. "Doctor Suikotsu?" The child said with a shaky voice. Suikotsu continued to smile that evil smile.

The child backed up slowly as Suikotsu approached him. The child fell on his bottom. Suikotsu put his left hand up, and was about to strike the child with his left claws. He was stopped.

In front of his claws was a black staff. Misaki stood in front of the child, holding her staff. Suikotsu gritted his teeth. She tried her hardest to fight against his strength. "Leave!" She said to the child, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, Misaki!" He said trying to pull her away. Suikotsu grabbed her by the collar. He lifted her up. He froze. He put his hand on his head, "Shut up!" he shouted.

"Look Bankotsu the doctor is getting in the way." Jakotsu said. Bankotsu turned his eyes to Suikotsu, only to see him holding up Misaki.

"I'm going to kill her, so just shut up!" Suikotsu continued holding his head. He was slowly putting Misaki down.

"Please let her go doctor Suikotsu!" the child said tugging onto his pants. Suikotsu pushed the child, and he fell to the ground. Misaki grabbed his hand trying to release his grip.

Renkotsu saw what was going on. "Jakotsu, handle this." Jakotsu whipped his sword once again at Suikotsu. He left another scar. Suikotsu's grip tightened on Misaki. He lift his claws up and prepared to strike.

Misaki closed her eyes tight, waiting for the strike to come. She felt a tug. It didn't come. She opened her eyes. Bankotsu had pulled her away from Suikotsu. She stared at him.

The rest of the band of seven looked at him confused.

"I'll take care of her, Suikotsu."

"I could kill her brother."

"Nah, have fun with this village I'm going to take my time with her." He then pulled Misaki into the woods. Renkotsu eyed them until he couldn't see them anymore. The band of seven did a little more damage to the village, then decided to stop and wait for their leader.

Once they were in the woods he loosened his grip. She snatched herself away from him. She looked at him with angry eyes. He stuck his halberd in the ground and stared back. They were silent.

"Pretty, are you just going to stand there and not say anything to me."

_Pretty!_ She thought, _been a while since I heard him call me that_. That's the name he gave her when they first admitted their feelings for one another.

He walked closer to her. The were just a few inches away. He stared at her she looked the opposite direction.

"Come on aren't you going to look at me?" He said it in his oh so familiar tone. That calm, carefree tone, but that's how he is. Misaki knows that; Bankotsu is so carefree, but yet compassionate, only for his friends. He was a murderer after all. He put his hands on her shoulders.

Misaki continued not to look his way. She wasn't going to let her self be weak. She was trying her hardest to fight the urge.

"Lighten up."

She looked at him. "You tell me to lighten up when your men try to kill me."

He was silent. She pulled her shoulders away from him. "I t**hought** you cared about me." she turned around, she began to walk. Bankotsu grabbed her shoulder. She stopped.

She turned to face him, eyes angry. She snatched away. She walked away. Once she felt as if he couldn't see her no more she ran. She ran as tears flew from her eyes. _There I go crying like a baby. What a shame. Damn you Bankotsu...Why are you my weakness?_

Bankotsu grabbed his halberd and walked back to the village. The rest of the band of seven was waiting for him.

"Mukotsu is dead." Renkotsu informed him.

"Sigh...What a shame."

"Did you get the girl," Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu forgot all about that, "I..Didn't...She ran, I couldn't catch up to her. I lost her." He felt bad for lying.

"I see..." _What isn't he telling us?_ Renkotsu thought staring at Bankotsu suspiciously.

"Let's go." Bankotsu said, and he walked off.


	6. Those damn bastards

**HEY HERE'S A NEW CHAP. I HAD TO GET THIS OUT THE WAY SO COULD WRITE THE NEXT ONE, I'M ITCHING TO WRITE IT. IT'S SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS, BUT STILL HOPE YOU ENJOY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I NEED THAT MOTIVATION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>Bankotsu and the rest of the band of seven were walking. They stopped and rested themselves in a dip in the earth. That sat on some rocks, with the exception of Jakotsu; who sat on the ground. They were talking amongst each other, laughing. Bankotsu sat on top of a rock, with a small leaf in his mouth.<p>

"You know Bankotsu, you could conquer one of these castle and become shogun." Renkotsu said.

Bankotsu took the leaf out of his mouth, "Nah, too much trouble. My only ambition is to kill as many as possible."

"Yeah," Jakotsu smiled dreaming of the thought. They all shared a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that damn lord is going to send out that man. Renkotsu, this man he really wants this girl killed?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yes, apparently. He is very eager to have this girl killed, and to have that necklace in his grasp."

"It's insulting sending us to go and kill a mere _girl,_" Jakotsu said frowning.

"He said if it wasn't done his life would be in danger."

"What did he-" Bankotsu was then cut off by the sound of horse steps. All the members turned around to find the red masked general.

"What is it." Bankotsu said looking up at the man.

"The lord is aware that you haven't succeeded in killing the girl." The man spoke. "I thought the simple mission would be no problem to the _band of seven_." He was intentionally mocking them.

He got underneath Bankotsu's skin; he was insulting him. The mission was simple and she could have **been** dead. She could have been a couple days ago...She could have been if she wasn't Misaki. Her smiling face appeared in his head. He tried to shake it away.

"You still do want the pay, don't you?" The masked man asked.

"Yes sir," Renkotsu said standing up. Bankotsu sat listening.

"Then you will follow the lord's orders, and kill her immediately."

Bankotsu sat there imagining a dead Misaki. That image didn't sit well in his head. _When did I become a man who tries to kill there friends_, he thought,_ that is if she doesn't hate me. _

Bankotsu stood up, and walked over to the general. He looked him dead in the face. "Tell the lord to cancel that mission."

The members of the band of seven gasped.

"What?" The man said. "You can't just go against the lords wishes that way-"

"I can do what I damn please," Bankotsu put his halberd, Banryu, over his shoulder. "The hell I would betray or harm my friends under some order."

The man gritted his teeth under his mask. "Very well," the man then pulled at his horse to turn around, and he was off.

"Big brother?" Renkotsu said staring at Bankotsu with a puzzled look. Bankotsu turned to face his comrades.

"What was that about, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu said leaning in curiously.

Bankotsu sighed inside of his head. He did have some explaining to do, _where to start?_ He thought. "I don't want to kill the girl."

"Who is she?" Jakotsu asked.

"When I was that damned doctor I spent time with her. The girls name is Misaki. Right brother Bankotsu?" Suikotsu said.

Bankotsu nodded, "a year ago I lived in a village. I lived in that village for years and met her there. She became a good friend of mine." He didn't sat anything else. He felt that, that was enough they needed to know. They didn't need to know she had become more than just his friend.

Renkotsu frowned to himself; he wanted the pay.

* * *

><p>"So he declined?" The lord asked his general.<p>

"Yes, unfortunately."

"This isn't good. Hosen wants her dead now; if not he'll sure have our heads." He was silence for a while, trying to calm himself down.

"My lord, what shall be done about the band of seven."

The lord raised an eyebrow. The band of seven were ones to be reckoned with, and it was obvious now that they were not going to help them anymore; according to the story he was told. He was afraid of them.

"We have to take them out." He said to the general, and the general nodded.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu and the others stayed in that same spot for the rest of the day. They continued to talk amongst themselves. When Bankotsu looked up he saw the general on the nearby cliff top. Bankotsu stood up. Behind the general was hundreds of soldiers on horses.<p>

"What's the meaning of this!" Bankostsu shouted.

"The band of seven has become to notorious. Whether you act as friend or foe to us, we cannot have you living."

The rest of the band of seven stood up. Soon a bunch of soldiers came running. They surrounded the mercenaries.

"Brother Bankotsu!" Suikotsu shouted, eying all of the incoming soldiers.

Bankotsu eyed them as well. He clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth. "Dammit!"

* * *

><p>It was evening. The area of the battle was destroyed. Dents in the ground, fallen trees; piles of dirt, and rocks; blood, and bodies lay about. Something started to move under a pile of rocks. The rocks started to fall of a body. It was Renkotsu. He struggled to get the rocks off of him. He sat up and held his shoulder.<p>

There was a big, long scar on it. His body was covered in dirt, and his clothes were torn. He moved the rocks from his legs. He struggled to stand up. _I'm alive_, he thought with relief and shock. _I wonder if anyone else survived._

He began to walk; he walked slowly. He came across a dead Ginkotsu. He continued to walk. He stopped once he saw Jakotsu. Most of Jakotsu's body was covered with rocks. He walked over to him.

Jakotsu smiled once he saw Renkotsu. He then winced at the pain. His clothes were also ripped. "Those bastards got us," Jakotsu laughed a little. After his laughter Jakotsu's eyes closed, and he died.

"Goodbye, Jakotsu." Renkotsu walked some more. It was hard, but he needed to get fixed up, and sitting around wasn't going to do it. As he walked he did not see any other members of the band of seven.

* * *

><p>Suikotsu stood in a field. His hair was out, and blowing in the light breeze. His face was peaceful, unlike before. His clothes were not torn, but he was covered in dirt and scratches. He started to walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Bankotsu walked, using his Banryu to pull his body forward. He was bruised, with scratches, dirt and blood stains. He gritted his teeth. He was upset. <em>Those damn bastards!<em> He thought.

He continued to pull himself. He reached a tree, and leaned against it. He breathed heavily. He lifted himself off of the tree. _I need to find her,_ he thought grabbing hold of his Banryu once more. He started to walk again, using Banryu for support.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPED YOU ENJOY PM FOR QUESTIONS<strong>


	7. YOU DAMN TRAITOR

**HEY HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN. I ENJOY WRITING IT AND HOPE U ENJOY IT TOO. PLZ LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS PLZ FEEL FREE.**

* * *

><p>Hosen and Kai was standing face to face in the castle.<p>

"Father, you called for me," Kai said with Hebi slithering around his feet.

"Yes," the small mirror appeared in front of him, "unfortunately, I was let down, and the girl is still alive."

Kai stood quiet, he stared down at his feet.

"And, unfortunately I am still weak. I need you to fulfill the deed."

Kai's head shot up.

"You will go, and kill the girl," he motioned the mirror to move in front of Kai. Kai looked to see a wandering Misaki. Kai looked down to see that Hebi was no longer at his feet. He looked back into the mirror.

"You won't fail me will you son?"

Kai nodded; he exited the castle

* * *

><p>Misaki was wandering alone. She was changed back into her old, red kimono. Before she left her village, and had that run in with the band of seven, Kaede fixed it up for her. She still kept the blue one inside her small bag. Misaki hasn't been to the village in days. She felt like she would only bring them trouble.<p>

She let out a sigh, she felt a bit lonely. She continued her walking. She then made a sudden stop. Her eyes widened to the very person standing on a cliff top. A smile drew upon her lips. "Kai!" she shouted.

He jumped down. She ran forward to meet him a little. He pulled out his sword and swung it at her. She quickly backed away to dodge it. She stumbled a little. Kai stood there with his sword still out.

"What the hell, Kai, what do you think you're doing!"

"I'm here to kill you."

Misaki gasped in shock. Her heart started to ache. "W-why?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Orders from my father. I think you may know him, Hosen. You're mother sealed him and his powers away."

"Your father is-"

"Yes, and for him I will take your life."

Misaki clenched her fist. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. She tried her hardest to fight back. Kai quickly came up to her swinging again. She dodged. He kept swinging, she kept dodging. She pulled her staff out to block some of the hits. This continued for a while.

She tripped, but quickly got up and ran. She ran into a small forest. She cursed herself for hiding. She could fight back, but it's Kai. She doesn't want to hurt him, he became her friend. Her tears started to build up again. She heard foot steps and knew that they were his. _He was a friend, but I can see now that, that isn't the case anymore_, she thought.

"YOU DAMN TRAITOR!" she shouted, showing herself from the tree she was behind.

He held his sword up and swung it. A huge, long blow came from it. She jumped up. It missed her. Once her feet was back on the ground she ran. She ran up to him.

He didn't see her coming at first; there was too much dust from the blow. Once she got up to him he tried to swing at her. She jumped up, twirled behind him, and smacked her staff in the back of his neck. He stumbled forward, but caught himself before falling. He his head around to her. She stood there holding out her black rod.

He swung his sword again, and this time the blow sent her flying; her body flew out of the trees. She landed on her back. For moment she laid there groaning. He walked towards her. She tried to sit up, but before she could he gripped her up. He lifted her up and pulled her lips to his. Her eyes widened in shock.

Once he was finished he pushed her away. "I always wanted to do that," he whispered raising his blade.

Misaki wiped her mouth. She was mad, but confused. She didn't understand why he did that. She put her rod out defensively in front of her. Kai's sword developed a blue aura around it. He lowered it and was about to strike. She lifted her rod up some and prepared to strike as well.

CLANG

Misaki eyes widened to what she was witnessing. In front of her was Bankotsu blocking Kai's attack with his Banryu. Kai was taken aback by Bankotsu's sudden action. Bankotsu adjusted his eyes to look at the surprised Misaki. _I found her_, he thought with a small smile on his face.

He put force on his halberd and swung. He sent Kai slightly flying back. Kai landed on his feet. Bankotsu stood holding out his halberd. He was angry. Misaki stood behind him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Yo! What's the deal? Aren't you the demon who I seen helping Misaki, why now are you attacking her?"

"That's none of your business!" Kai shouted.

"You attack someone I care about then it is my concern!"

"Care about...You attacked her too!"

"I never attacked Misaki!"

Kai stopped shouting and was now in front of Misaki. It was too fast for them to stop. He put his sword up to strike, but she blocked. She was trying her hardest to block, but he was overpowering. Bankotsu came up to Kai and swung Banryu. Kai jumped backwards to dodge.

"Don't touch her!" Bankotsu said swinging at Kai.

He kept swinging at Kai and Kai kept blocking. Misaki watched. She came a little closer to them. _Why do they have to fight? Why does Kai have to be like this?_ She dropped to her knees, clutching her head. She shut her eyes tight. Tears formed and they came down silently. She tried to control her sobs. She opened her eyes again to see the men fighting.

Bankotsu and Kai's blades continued to clash. Kai pushed back Banryu; he jumped back and ran towards Misaki. Bankotsu ran too, and right before Kai could strike her, Bankotsu pushed her. She landed on her bottom.

_I'm taking this guy out_, he thought keeping his eyes on Kai. "Misaki go some where and hide yourself!" He yelled at her.

Misaki stood up and ran behind a large stone. She put her hands on the stone and peeked over it. She watched in fear, sadness and confusion. The two men kept at it. Their blades kept clashing.

With his free right hand Bankotsu punched Kai in the face. The hit was hard and knocked Kai down. Once Kai hit the ground Bankotsu pushed Banryu into the ground and jumped up. Bankotsu was in the air holding Banryu above him.

Dark clouds started to form around the tip of the blade. Bankotsu pushed Banryu up a little higher and from the center of the clouds came lightning. Lightning hit the blade. Lightning came from the clouds hitting all below. Kai tried to dodge some of the bolts but was eventually hit. The stone Misaki was hiding behind was struck; causing her to fly back. This had hurt her.

The clouds disappeared and Bankotsu came back to the ground. The halberd was glowing yellow, with static around it. Kai was on the ground in front of him. He lifted his sword to strike. Kai quickly whipped out his sword to block. Kai's sword started to glow. It had a blue glow around it.

He swung his sword and blue energy was released from it. Bankotsu covered the front of him with his Banryu. The attack hit Banryu causing Bankotsu to fall back. Kai was doing it again, Bankotsu then swung his sword as well sending out lightning. Both of their blows clashed with one another causing a small explosion.

Misaki sat up. She looked to where their fight was going on. All she could see was a cloud of smoke.

Bankotsu jumped through the cloud of smoke towards Kai. Kai jumped forward as well. The two blades clashed once more. They both tried to push forward with their blades. They jumped back. They jumped forward again. Blades continuing to clash.

Bankotsu used his feet to kick Kai in the gut. Kai was hit, but grabbed Bankotsu's ankle and tossed him. Bankotsu flew but landed on his feet. The cloud started to fade, and Misaki got a better view of the fight.

Kai swung his sword again, and the blue energy came towards Bankotsu. He quickly moved out of the way, but his left arm was hit. The attack left a tear in his clothes and a small scar on his arm. He looked at it and thought _damn_. He used his right hand to swing Banryu. An electric blow came from Banryu. The blow barely missed Kai. It caused a cloud to form in front of Kai's face. Kai put his arms up to his face and closed his eyes. He opened one eye to see. Bankotsu was above him and before Kai could block the attack Bankotsu had struck him. Bankotsu's large halberd went right through Kai's chest and upper abdomen.

Bankotsu pulled his sword out of Kai. Kai fell to his knees. He held where he was struck. He was losing his breath causing him to pant. Misaki ran up to him. Bankotsu watched. Misaki kneelled down to where he was.

Kai fell backwards. He was still panting. Misaki looked over him, he looked back at her and smiled. His eyes then closed and his breathing stopped. Tears rolled down Misaki's face. Bankotsu bent down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She winced at the pain because her body ached.

"Sorry I didn't mean for the attack to hit you." He told her.

Misaki looked at him and started to sob heavily. She placed her face into his chest and gripped his clothing. He wrapped his arms around her while she cried.

* * *

><p>Renkotsu was in a small cave. He was in new clothes identical to his old ones. In the cave was bombs, dynamite, gun powder, and cannons. He turned around to a presence.<p>

There stood a tall demon with long green hair. His skin was pale and had small blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Renkotsu spoke first.

"I am the demon Hosen I know you heard of me," He said rather cocky.

"Yes...I have. You're the one who wanted that girl dead."

"I still do. She's still alive. I thought my son could handle it for me, unfortunately he was a disappointment and failed."

"..."

"I want you to help me in accomplishing that...But I'll tell you this, your leader Bankotsu protected her...No doubt he will continue."

"Yes he made it clear he didn't want to kill her." Renkotsu turned his back to Hosen.

"Yes but I've been watching your actions, and I know you can't stand the fact Bankotsu is stronger...You want to beat him."

Renkotsu snapped back around.

"Work with me and I'll assure you it will happen."

Renkotsu stared at him.


	8. Thanks for being here

HI EVERYONE HERE IS THE EIGHTH CHAPTER. IT'S A MUCH MORE CALMER CHAPTER. I AM NOT SURE IF I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY; IT ISN'T AS POPULAR AS I HOPED. IF ANY ONE OPPOSES THOUGH FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. THNX.

Bankotsu had his arm wrapped around Misaki's shoulder, as they walked. He held her close; she was silent their whole walk, out of it. He looked down at her sadden face. "Here we are," he said as they approached a rather large home. From the outside it looked as if no one was even home. He walked her up the steps. Once they reached the porch Bankotsu slid the door of the house open; his arm still around her.

"Stay here, I'm going to find some blankets. This place has been empty for a while...So we'll rest here." He then walked off into the dark halls. Leaving Misaki in the dark room, only lit by moon light, by herself. She stared at the floor as her body leaned against the wall. She clutched the left side of here head. She frowned her face thinking about the days events. She then slowly slid her body to the floor.

She dropped her hand that was clutching her head. It fell beside her. She looked out of the still opened door. She stared at the bright, full moon, tears started to fill in her eyes. They started to come because she thought of her mother.

_Flash back_

_A four year old Misaki ran to the porch of the village castle. Princess Momoko sat near the steps of the porch, smiling at her running daughter. Her daughter was panting, and worry was painted on her face. She ran up the steps to her mother, stumbling a little on the way. She finally reached the top. She was slightly bent over as she pant._

_Momoko noticed that her daughters hands were clasped together. Her daughter finally ceased her panting, and looked up at her mother. Her big, dark blue eyes were watery._

"_What's the matter, sweetie?" She asked her little girl._

_More tears filled the little ones eyes. She then burst out, "Mommy, mommy..look!" She then opened up her hand. In her small palms was a small butterfly. The butterfly's left wing seemed to be ripped slightly."Is it going to die!," Misaki shouted again. _

_Momoko placed a hand on top of her daughters head. She gave her a warm comforting smile. "I'll fix it right up."_

_Misaki eyes widened and she gave a wide smile, nodding her head in the process_

Few tear drops fell down Misaki's face. She started to sob silently. She was then reminded of Kai. Her friend, who was now dead as well.

_Flash back_

_It was evening, and Misaki was crawling into a cave. While she crawled she held a bag in her hand. A small fire was lit inside of the cave. Once in she got off her hands and knees. She sat up. Kai noticed her and looked at her in shock._

"_Misaki, what are-"_

"_I brought you something to eat, and some medicine for your arm."_

"_You didn't have to."_

_She moved closer to him, examining his arm. It was limp and had a huge bruise on it. She pulled out a small clay bottle. She poured some type of liquid into her palm. After, she rubbed it on Kai's injured arm. All the while he stared at her._

"_T-thank you," he said blushing._

_She leaned against the stone wall. She sat next to him. She went into the bag again and pulled out small grilled fish on a stick. "Here, eat."_

_He smiled and nodded. He grabbed the stick and started to eat the fish._

Tears continued to fall out of Misaki's eyes. She didn't care at the moment that she was being weak, it all hurt to much. She reached into her breast and pulled out the necklace. She fiddled with the crystal, keeping her eyes on the moon.

After a couple more minutes Bankotsu walked in. Misaki heard him coming and turned her gaze to him. He carried blankets and pillows over his shoulder. He came closer to Misaki. He threw the blankets, and pillows down. He bent down to Misaki. He stared at her face, noticing the tears. She turned her head, back to the outside.

He placed a finger on her chin, turning it lightly to face him . Her head was now in his direction, but her gaze wasn't. He mentally sighed.

"Misaki, who is after you...Who wants you dead?" He asked, finger still on her chin.

"..." No answer.

He sighed. He took his finger off of her. "Who wants you dead!" All she did was flinch a little and looked at him. Soon after she turned her gaze back to the outside. Bankotsu frowned at her silence.

He leaned his back against the wall next to her. He stared at her. He sighed. "Why can't you just answer."

"Where's your comrades?" She asked still looking away.

"We were attacked. I didn't see any survivors." He said looking to the floor. He then looked back at her and frowned. "Now...Why did your friend attack you? Why is it that you're wanted for dead, and what's the deal with that necklace your wearing? Why were we order to take it from you?"

"My necklace...What does he want with it?" Misaki said quietly to herself, though Bankotsu still heard her.

He raised an eyebrow, "He? Who is _he_?"

She became silent again. Bankotsu frowned again to her silence. He was becoming impatient. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly turned her to face him. "Misaki!"

She looked at him. He huffed, "Could you answer me...Who are you talking about? Who is _he_?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "It's none of your concern, so forget it. Don't you know by now that I am not going to tell you anything."

"It is my concern if it involves you getting attacked, or even killed by who ever this person is."

"I stopped being your concern when you left." She said turning her gaze away from him again.

He took his hands off of her shoulders. He was silent, not knowing what to say to her last statement. He sighed, "I left, yes, but I never forgot you...Never stopped caring."

He stood up and walked to the pile of blankets and pillows. Misaki eyed him. He laid them out neatly on the floor. He sat down on the floor next to them. He took off his armor. Due to the battle his braid was loose; he tugged at it letting his hair flow freely.

"There's no need for you to worry yourself about a weakling such as myself. Just forget about everything." She spoke to him, Bankotsu turned to look at her.

"Get some rest." He spoke, while he buried himself under the blanket. His back was to her now. After a moment she crawled over to the blankets. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She took the red layer of her kimono off, leaving her in her black long sleeve leotard. She crawled under the blanket as well.

She turned her back toward him and closed her eyes. Within minutes she fell asleep.

Morning came, and the sun light shun over the sleeping pair. The door was still open, letting in the morning breeze. Bankotsu woke up before Misaki. He sat up and looked at her sleeping form. She then got from under the blankets. His movements woke Misaki up. She opened her eyes slowly before shifting her body to him.

She watched him as he put his armor back on. She sat up, and went behind him. She started to put his long hair back into a braid. It was so familiar to the both of them. She often use to do this when they lived in the village together. After she was finished she put her kimono back on.

Bankotsu stood up. "I want to take you some where, Misaki."

She looked up to him puzzled. He reached for her hand and grabbed it. He pulled her up. "Come on, grab your weapon."

she nodded her head, still puzzled. She then bent down to pick up her staff. Once she had it in her hands Bankotsu says, "Alright, lets go." he started to walk, Misaki followed.

Bankotsu walked through a path in the woods, followed by Misaki. She was looking around trying to figure out where they were going. Ahead Misaki could see an opening. They reached the opening. Around them were mountains, and around those mountains were swarms of demons. The demons flew through and from the mountains.

"What are we doing here," she said looking around.

"You talk about how you're weak...So train, kill as many demons as possible."

She stopped looking around to stare at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded his head, as he made his back comfortable on a stone wall.

"This is simple...These demons are not strong enough."

He leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "So you can do it? Well, let's see you kill over a hundred."

She turned her back, and walked to a large stone ahead. She stood on top of it. The demons noticed her, and came rushing to her. She lifted up the hand holding her staff. In her hand she spun her rod. It spun fast in her hand, hitting every demon that tried to come near her.

Bankotsu watched her as she continually fought demons. He was keeping count; it is what he did when he killed. Bankotsu had killed 1000 demons, and 1000 humans. So far with ease Misaki had killed eighty demons. He could see that she was tired, but she refused to quit.

Misaki panted as she took a quick break. She then leaped to hit more demons with her staff. She constantly hit the demons on the head. She was tired,_ I have to be strong enough!_ She thought as she continued.

It was getting late. Over the mountains, the sun set was visible. Bankotsu looked up to view it. He then looked back at Misaki. Now she had killed one hundred and twenty demons. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked to where Misaki was.

She was busy fighting off demons, she did not notice him behind her. It wasn't until she felt his hand around her wrist that she noticed. She turned to view him. She was still panting, and she was also sweating. Looking into her eyes he could see determination.

"Misaki, that was over a hundred."

She turned back to face the demons. "No...I...Need...To train.." She spoke in between pants.

He tugged at her wrist and pulled her away. "Come on, Misaki...Let's go."

She was too tired to even pull away. They traveled pass the woods again. He continued to pull her, until they reached the empty home. He let go and walked up the stairs. He sat himself on its porch. She slowly walked up the stairs, head down.

She walked inside and put her staff against the wall. She then leaned her back against the wall. "Are you hungry?"

Bankotsu turned his head towards her, "Hmm...You have food?"

"In my bag I have two rice balls. Do you want one?"

"Yeah...sure."

She went over to where her small bag laid. She went inside of it and grabbed the two rice balls. She walked over to Bankotsu and handed him one, "Here."

He looked at her and took the rice ball, "Thanks."

He took a bite. Misaki sat down next to him, also taking a bite. The two of them ate their rice balls in silence. Once they were finished night had fallen. Misaki then turned her head to Bankotsu, "Does this home have a bath?"

He thought for a while before answering. "I think I remember seeing a bath house in the back."

He stood up, "Let's go check." Misaki got up and they walked behind the house. There indeed was a bath house. They walked inside. It wasn't that big and it only had one bath. Bankotsu turned to walk out, "I'll get some wood so I can heat your bath."

Misaki nodded and said, "Thank you."

Once Bankotsu left Misaki started to undress. Once she was finished she placed her clothes beside the tub. She searched the place for a towel. She eventually found one after a few minutes. She heard noises out side and became startled.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me...I'm heating your bath."

Misaki sighed of relief realizing it was only Bankotsu. She put the towel on the side and moved her body into the warm water. On the outside of the bath house Bankotsu threw wood into the fire, keeping her bath warm. Misaki let herself relax. She noticed a small window just above her.

She moved closer to the window, "Bankotsu?"

"Yo," he said leaning his back against the wall.

She held the edges of the bath. She lifted her head up a little. "Thanks for being here."

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER**


	9. What are you doing here!

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER**

Misaki and Bankotsu were making their way to, Misaki's village, Bankotsu's once village. They had spent a couple of days resting at the empty home. Misaki wanted to gather some things and she wanted to talk to her grandmother. After a few more minutes they'd arrived right outside of the village.

"Are you going to come?" Misaki asked turning her head to Bankotsu.

He leaned against a tree folding his arms, "Nah, I'll wait here for you."

Misaki turned her head back towards the village and walked off. As she walked she greeted a few villagers. She finally reached her grandmothers hut. She went inside. Kaede heard her enter and turned around.

"Hi Grandmother." Misaki said smiling.

"Misaki, where have ye been?"

Misaki leaned against the wall, hands behind her back. She looked to the ground, "I was around."

Kaede came a little closer. "You've been around? What do ye mean by that?"

She then looked at her grandmother, "I've been traveling. I wanted to be anywhere but here."

"Why?"

"Because everywhere I went I brought trouble." She said looking down at the ground again.

They were silent for a moment.

"I assume what you are talking about has something to do with Hosen." Kaede said.

Misaki nodded. "He sent Kai after me...Kai was his son...Kai's dead now."

Kaede's eyes widened, "Dead?"

Misaki nodded. Kaede sighed, "Kai was such a good young man-"

"He was, he always was, but his FATHER did that to him. I seen it in his eyes. Kai wanted to please his father even if it meant killing me. I hated him for it though, in my eyes he was just a traitor and now he's dead," she sighed, "I wish it didn't have to come to that."

"Yes..."

"I want...I want to defeat him so bad, but I am not like mother. I do not have her capabilities-"

"If your mother was alive she would have taught you all she knows." Kaede cut her off. "All I have taught you was how to mix herbs, make medicines and how to tend to wounds."

"Grandmother I am no priestess...I am just a pathetic semi warrior. I am not strong enough, I am weak, I can't defeat him." Misaki said with a sad smile on her face.

"You say such horrible things about yourself when you're the daughter of Momoko. You don't even know what ye are capable of."

"What? My combat skills are not enough to defeat him-"

"I may be wrong, but I believe there's a power within you that you've yet to discover."

Misaki ignored her grandmothers words. She didn't want to hear what she believed was nonsense, _A girl like me won't defeat a demon like that. I am nothing but a weakling. _She started to gather herbs and medicines. Kaede continued to talk, but Misaki couldn't hear her. Misaki placed the items in her small bag, she then grabbed her staff.

"You're leaving already?"

"I have to. It isn't safe for any of you if I stay here." Misaki then walked out of the hut. Kaede followed behind. She watch her granddaughter walk off, until she could no longer see her.

Misaki walked out of the village to where Bankotsu was. He was now sitting Indian style. He stood up and grabbed his Banryu once he saw her. "Where to?" He asked.

Her head was down, "It doesn't matter just some where far from here."

They started to walk. Bankotsu walked ahead of Misaki. He glanced at her, she still had her head down and had a melancholy look upon her face. He stopped; Misaki didn't seem to noticed and bumped into him. She looked up at him. "What's wrong," he asked her. She just shook her head and continued walking.

Bankotsu didn't want to bother to push the subject.

* * *

><p>Suikotsu walked through tall grass. He has been wandering for days. He stopped when he noticed a group of children playing. He watched them and smiled. All of a sudden his head started pounding. <em>Kill them<em>, is what he heard. "Wh-what?" He said gripping the side of his face. _Kill them. _

He then looked at the children. His grip became tighter, "Kill them...but why?"

"Kill them you fool...No I wont...Yes!...They're just children...Damn doctor...Leave me alone!...AHHHHHHHH."

The children heard his scream and stopped their playing. There eyes turned towards the man. He was clutching his face with both hands. One of the children ran up to him. It was a young girl with pigtails.

At first Suikotsu didn't take notice to the girl. He continued grabbing his head. The girl could hear him mumbling the word, no. She looked at him confused. She cocked her head to the side, "Mister, what's the matter."

"Hey, get back over here, Jihsa!" One of the children yelled out to her. She turned around, "But the man looks hurt."

_Kill them, kill them_. The other voice kept playing in Suikotsu's head. He started to scream again, causing the young girl Jihsa to face him. Her eyes widened in fear when he gripped her by the collar and lifted her up. She stared at him in fright.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu and Misaki came to a field of tall grass. They began to walk through it. Suddenly they heard a scream of a child. This made them stop in their tracks. Misaki's head shot up, "What was that?" She began to walk faster. Bankotsu kept the same pace as he followed her.<p>

She stopped as she seen a man gripping a small girl. She wasn't close enough to make out the mans face, so she squinted her eyes to get a better view. _He looks familiar_, she thought. Her eyes widened. "Suikotsu?" She turned around to the sound of Bankotsu's voice. "He's alive?" He finished.

Misaki's gaze turned back to the man and the child. Suikotsu held his grip on the child. The other children came running towards him. He eyed them.

"Stop mister!"

"Put Jihsa down!"

"No!"

The children shouts and cries continued. Suikotsu couldn't take it. "SHUT UP!" He yelled. The children became still and quiet. He lifted his other hand up to the girls face. His hand with his claws attached to them.

Misaki witnessed his sudden action and was ready to run forward. Until she felt a grip on her wrist. She turned around to see Bankotsu. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

Her eyes furrowed, "Sorry, but unlike you I can't kill or let someone be killed for nothing." His grip on her wrist loosened and she pulled away. She started to run. Suikotsu raised his clawed hand higher. He was about to strike the girl.

He was about to strike when the girl was suddenly pulled out of his grip. The girls kimono shirt ripped in the process. All that was left in Suikotsu's grip was the fabric from it. His eyes widened. Misaki's arms were wrapped around the girls body. The little girl looked up at her.

Misaki was staring at Suikotsu, panting. He was staring back. "Leave now." She said to the children still looking at Suikotsu. The children ran as quickly as possible.

"You? What are are you doing here!" Suikotsu yelled. He was about to strike her but froze. He stood there mumbling to himself. Misaki raised an eyebrow; she was curious to what was happening. Bankotsu kept a close eye on the scene as well. He clutched each side of his head with his hands.

_His two personalities...Are they fighting with each other?_ Misaki thought. She couldn't quiet make out all he was saying. She understood the words, hate, children, and pain. Misaki walked closer to him. Suikotsu was to busy arguing with himself he didn't even realize.

She came a little closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. In them he could see concern. His eyes started to fill up with tears. "I didn't want to kill them. I never wanted to hurt anyone, but he kept coming back. He kept telling me to do it." Suikotsu started to sob.

Misaki frowned at his state. He continued to sob. "No! No, stay away...leave me alone!" Suikotsu began talking to himself again. He started to shake his head, "No..No!"

Behind them in a tree Renkotsu was watching everything play out. _Suikotsu and Bankotsu are still alive? And they're with that girl, damn. If big brother finds out what I am doing he'll have my head._

Suikotsu started to tremble. Misaki then placed her other hand on his other shoulder. She shook him and he looked at her. His eyes still filled with tears. "Suikotsu, be strong." She told him.

He put his head back down, and started to sob again. "I can't he'll keep coming back. I don't want him to, but he will and I'll kill again."

"Not if you don't let him." She said and his gaze once again met hers. "You and I both know you're good. I seen how you are with children. I seen how peaceful and friendly you are." She smiled, "If that's the Suikotsu you want to be then be it. You make your own decisions."

He stopped his sobbing. He stood up straight and stared at her. She continued to smile at him. "And if you ever feel like you're loosing it I'll be here."

Suikotsu face brightened up and he gave her a warm smile. From the tree, Renkotsu pulled something out from his armor. He then tossed it in the direction of Suikotsu and Misaki. Suikotsu heard something hit the ground behind him. He turned his head around and widened his eyes to what he saw. It was lit dynamite. He saw that the string on the end was becoming shorter by the second. He turned around and pushed Misaki as hard as he could.

BOOM!

Misaki screamed as she flew backwards. Bankotsu quickly went to her side. He saw that she was alright. She quickly stood up and started to rub her bottom. She watched the cloud of smoke from the explosion disappear. Bankotsu looked up and he frowned. Misaki noticed and followed his gaze. It led her to Renkotsu. She groaned and walked forward.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! YOU KILLED HIM! WASN'T HE YOUR COMRADE, HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!" She began yelling, she would have continued but stopped when she felt Bankotsu's hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, he was angry.

"So Renkotsu I see you survived. Though I don't see why you just tried to kill two of my friends, and succeeded in killing the one that was also yours."

"I only take orders from Hosen now!" Renkotsu said. Misaki and Bankotsu's eyes widened Renkotsu picked up his small cannon. He shot towards them. Bankotsu pushed Misaki out of the way and he jumped the opposite direction. Renkotsu kept shooting at Misaki. She dodged them.

He was getting impatient, he lit another dynamite. Bankotsu came towards the tree. "I wouldn't use that if I were you."

"Well your not me!"

"You're right, because I'd never betray my friends."

Renkotsu then aimed the dynamite to Bankotsu. He threw it, but Bankotsu sliced it in half with Banryu. Renkotsu gritted his teeth and yelled, "What! Do you think you're better than me?"

Bankotsu smirked, "I'll show you that I am better than you."

Fear could be seen in Renkotsu's eyes. "I won't even use Banryu." He then let his sword drop unto the grass. Renkotsu lifted his cannon again and fired. Bankotsu dodged. He fired again and again. Bankotsu dodged each shot effortlessly.

He jumped down from the tree and shot again. Bankotsu jumped over it. He was in front of Renkotsu now. Renkotsu stepped back out of fear. He pulled his gourd from his side. He drunk the liquid inside of it quickly and spat fire. Fire surrounded Bankotsu.

_Is he dead?_ Renkotsu thought, but his thoughts were cut short. Bankotsu had thrown his Banryu directly to Renkotsu's heart. Renktosu fell back. The fire around Bankotsu started to disappear. A small pathway opened and Bankotsu stepped out of the fire. He hovered over top of Renkotsu. Renkotsu's chest was bleeding badly and he even coughed some blood out. Bankotsu stared at him for a while before pulling Banryu out of his chest.

Renkotsu laid on top of the grass covered in blood. Bankotsu lift his head up, closed his eyes and sighed. Misaki started to make her way to where Bankotsu stood. She heard a noise behind her. The noise was hissing. She turned her head around and found a white demon snake just a few inches away.

"It's been far to long, Misaki." A man spoke. Misaki snapped her head back around. Her eyes widened. "Grr...You look like your mother."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. How it ends

Even though I didn't finish this story (wasn't as popular as I wanted) I loved it to much to leave it completely hanging. I gave a summary of how everything turned out...HERE YA GO!

**Don't forget to review..**

* * *

><p><em>Where we left off...<em>

"_It's been far to long, Misaki." A man spoke. Misaki snapped her head back around. Her eyes widened. "Grr...You look like your mother._

* * *

><p>Misaki turned around to find Hosen. He attempted to attack her, but Bankotsu interfered. Their blades clashed. The two paused for a moment and Bankotsu demanded to know who he was. Hosen was quite entertained that Bankotsu knew nothing of the situation. Hosen told him everything; he told him he was the one who had them go after Misaki, about Momoko, and how he was using Renkotsu. After Hosen tried to attack Misaki, but Bankotsu pushed her hard so that she'd get out of the way.<p>

Misaki watched a fighting Bankotsu and Hosen in fright. Bankostu was putting up a good match. Hosen realised all of his power still hasn't returned. He quickly tried to finish Bankotsu off so he could get to Misaki. Hosen raised his naginata high. Misaki eyes widened. Hosen was going to use a very familiar attack. Misaki recognized the attack and quickly ran in front of Bankotsu.

Hosen was about to strike the two young people. Suddenly Misaki's necklace came from under her kimono and a barrier appeared. Hosen tried to fight his way through the barrier, but it failed. Hosen retreated.

Misaki and Bankotsu found another empty home to stay in. Bankotsu had a scar on his shoulder blade. Misaki attended to it. While in the home Misaki finally tells Bankotsu about her mother and Hosen. Bankotsu asked about the necklace. Misaki was shocked Hosen wanted it but then understood. She told him her mother sealing what was left of her power into the necklace.

Bankotsu tells Misaki that they are very close to the castle where the lord ordered for the band of seven to be killed. He also tells her he will get his revenge and will help her defeat Hosen. The sun begins to set and the two watch through the open door. Misaki becomes tired and lays her head on Bankotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu is taken back a little by her action. They discuss that they are both different; Bankotsu being a leader of murderers. Even though the feelings they had for each other over a year ago are still there and the kiss.

The next morning they wake up. Misaki in Bankotsu's arms. Their clothes scattered on the floor. Bankotsu is the first to get up and get dressed. He tells her he will be back. He goes to the shoguns castle. To the lords surprise Bankotsu is alive. Bankotsu kills the shogun and everyone in the castle. He returns to Misaki.

After a couple of days they are once again attacked by Hosen. This time Hosen regained all of his power. He went back and forth from fighting Bankotsu and Misaki. It was because of Misaki's stubbornness; she wouldn't let Bankotsu fight him alone. Bankostu was caught off guard and Hosen was about to make his move. He swung his blade, but Misaki jumped in the way.

Another barrier appeared. This time Hosen was able to break through it. Once the barrier was down a white light appeared. It blinded Hosen and Bankotsu momentarily. Misaki dissappeared and where she once stood was the figure of another woman. Hosen recognized the woman to be Momoko.

Hosen tried to attack again, but another barrier appeared. Momoko told Hosen she will not allow him to harm her daughter. Hosen was becoming angry and with his blade threw a black sphere. The attack had Momoko and Bankostu flying. Bankotsu was flat on his back. He had a long scar that was from his shoulder to his ribs. He looked around and saw Misaki laying unconcious a few feet away.

Misaki was in an unrecognizable place. Nothing surrounded her but brightness. Brighteness and her mother. Misaki was shocked to see her mother in front of her. Momoko came up to Misaki and placed a kiss on her cheek. Misaki began to cry and held onto her mother.

Momoko told Misaki that she can beat Hosen. Misaki kept repeating that she wasn't strong enough. Momoko then lightly grabbed the blue crystal hanging from Misaki's neck. She told Misaki that no one can use the power in the necklace except for her; that the power only belonged to her. Misaki became confused. Momoko told her though she put what was left of her powers into the jewel she also put Misaki's powers in there. She told Misaki that she was born with sorcery and some spiritual powers.

The reason for Misaki's powers being sealed was the fear of her being harmed at a young age. Momoko sealed Misaki's powers in there when she was a baby. She hoped when Misaki was older she would teach her, but died before Misaki even reached five years old. Momoko apologized for not being able to be there. She then started to disappear.

Misaki soon woke up to and angry Hosen. Hosen was mad that she had survived the blow. Bankotsu was relieved but couldn't move, due to the pain from the wound. Misaki stood up looking angrily at Hosen. Hosen came closer. He jumped up and swung naginata at Misaki. A barrier appeared once again. Hosen flew back a little.

The barrier disappered and the crystal now floated in front of Misaki. It began to glow and then broke. A blue aura came out of it and surrounded Misaki. She began to glow for a moment, her eyes closed. The glow went away and she opened her eyes. She looked up at Hosen who returned the glare.

With out hesitation he threw the dark orb at her. Misaki held up her staff. Her staff was glowing blue. The small dark orb was just inches away when she used her staff to repel it. It came flying back at Hosen. His attack hit him and he was now laying on the ground.

Misaki walked up to him. He was still alive, but severely injured. Next to him laid his naginata. She picked it up.

She stabbed him in the leg and said, "this is for Suikotsu!"

She stabbed him in the stomach, "This is for Kai!"

She stabbed him in the heart, "that is for my mother."

Hosen died and his body started to disappear. Misaki ran up to where Bankotsu was. He was continuously bleeding. He lied on the bloody ground. Misaki started to sob and placed his head on her lap. He assured her he was about to die due to the loss of blood. He smiled at her before his eyes closed. Misaki began to cry harder, leaning her head to his.

* * *

><p>A year had past and Misaki's old village was being repaired. Misaki had a new castle build. She didn't want to live in the place her mother died. Once everything was finished she would be the new princess. Kaede came to visit her. Her and Misaki sat on the steps conversing.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to live here?" Misaki asked her grandmother.

"Yes child. You came back to your home and I will stay at mine."

Misaki smiled and then smiled down at her bundle of joy in her arms.

"Well, you will visit me and Momiji from time to time won't you?" Misaki asked.

"Of course I will visit my grandchild and her child." Kaede said smiling.

It was silent for a while. Kaede broke the silence. "You never told anyone who the father was?"

Misaki looked up at her grandmother. She shook her head, "He's dead and I don't want my daughter to be shunned because her father was a notorious mercenary."

Kaede nodded. The two continue to sit on the steps and talk as the village was being rebuild.

REVIEW


	11. Authors Note

Hey this is an author note letting anyone who liked this know that there is a sequel. It contains some new and old characters. It's called Demon Queen.

Summary: **Two more jewels is all demon Yuni needs before she can reign, but in order to retrieve them she seeks the help of a human. A once dead Bankotsu is brought back to life in order to search for the elemental jewels. During his journey he meets someone from his past and unveils the secrets Yuni hold. OCs/AU**

And remember don't forget to read and review.


	12. Blog! Found on profile

All of you who are interested in reading and writing FOLLOW MY BLOG ..PLEASE :) FOUND ON MY PROFILE PAGE

Info: Written works, ideas and experiences. Will be activities and discussions as well. Also things about acting.

ON PROFILE PAGE


End file.
